


Family of Fiends

by Moonbase4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Custody Battle, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbase4/pseuds/Moonbase4
Summary: Once upon a time, there were four kingdoms. The most violent kingdom, the Cardtrial Kingdom, which was known for having the strongest warriors. The most advanced Kingdom, the Calimal Kingdom, which is the only country with technology. Then there was the Hammlal Kingdom, which was known for it's beautiful architecture and art. Lastly, there was the Guccial Kingdom, which is the richest kingdom, and house the best traders.





	Family of Fiends

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfiction made by me for my friends

**First Meeting**

Once upon a time, the first two kingdoms, Calimal and Cardtrial, met for the first time. This meeting was requested by the Cardtrial kingdom, which was unheard of. Apparently the matter was urgent. The king sent a letter addressing the situation.

_Dear King Calimal,_

_Our only daughter has come of age, and she is throwing a riot. She is forcing us to give her technology for her 15th birthday, something only your kingdom has. During her first riot, she killed everyone in our Capital Jail. We are very worried that if the situations worsen, she will do it again or something worse. We are willing to trade some of our finest goods, and anything you require. We are willing to even hold off war for as long as a rein continues. Please consider our request. It is urgent._

_ Respectfully, King Cardtrial_

King Calimal was completely on board with the idea of not getting into a war with the Cardtrial Kingdom. It is what his citizens feared most, including his wife. He decided that this was an opportunity that would never come again, and accepted the request.

A week later, it was now the day of the Cardtrial Kingdom's arrival. Queen Calimal had prepared the finest decoration that she knew the first daughter wouldn't burn down. Meanwhile, the King was finishing important business before they arrived. He increased the amount of guards as well, for his kingdom's image, and his own safety.

Suddenly, a loud horn played. From the sound, King Calimal assumed it was made of elephant ivory. However, when he went out to meet the guests, there was only one.

The future queen of Cardtrial. In her wake, he bowed.

"I hate formalities. Don't do anything up-tight like that," said the princess

"Ah, I'm sorry Princess Cardtrial. I didn't mean to offend you," King Calimal said.

"Heiress," she scrunched up her body in anger, "I go by heiress. Princess makes me sound weak."

"Please excuse him, he isn't very familiar with Cardtrial customs," came a young-sounding voice from behind the king.

"Hi, young heiress Emmeline. I'm the first son of the Calimal family, so I'm an heir just like you," the heir said, "Oh, before I forget, I brought you a phone."

"I go by Emmely," she stated.

"Anyways, what the hell is a phone?" Emmely asked, grabbing the device from the heir's hand.

"You can talk to people very far away. It's mainly used to communicate and take fast pictures. Here, I'll text you now." Said the heir, sending a message to the heiress' new phone.

A message popped up on the white screen, from "Pelagios" it said. The heiress was quick to figure it out, and soon they texted quietly among each other.


End file.
